las perlas del amor
by mika kagene
Summary: steven crece y aprende lecciones de batalla, de usar sus armas, amigos nuevos, enemigos tambien, pero lo más importante, perdio un amigo para guardar un gran secreto de amor, uno que le ayudara a vencer a su niñez e inmadures, algo que le cambiara la vida, pasaran cosas malas o raras, averigualo aqui (es mi primera historia)
1. el cumpleaños

_NOTA_**:**_HOLA MI NOMBRE MIKA KAGENE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE CREAR FANFICS _

_ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN SI ALGO VA MAL DENME TODAS SUS CRITICAS GRACIAS._

_ESTA HISTORIA ES DE CHICOXCHICA OSEA ES DE STEVEN UNIVERSE PERLA Y STEVEN_

_CREO QUE ES EL PRIMERO BUENO NO FANTIDIO MÁS… STEVEN UNIVERSE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENESEN ELLOS SON DE REBECCA SUGAR_

**CAPITULO 1:**_ EL CUMPLEAÑOS._

Era una mañana fría en el templo Steven estaba solo así que decidió

Jugar con león y…

Steven: LEÓN ATRAPALO! –Grito Steven lanzando una pelota al león-

León mientras que el solo se limitó a ver como la pelota rodo hasta el mar

Steven: ahhh león NO tienes que atraparla y dármela –dijo Steven un poco

Enojado-

León: (mirándolo fijamente)…

Un brillo azul sobresalía de las ventanas…

Steven: ohh fabuloso llegaron las chicas –dijo feliz-

Dicho esto Steven sale corriendo a la casa abrió la puerta y hay estaban

Perla, garnet y amatista en el transportador garnet se acercó a Steven

Y le pregunto…

Garnet: hola, Steven que haces?

Steven: jugando con león me trajeron algo?

Amatista: sí… esto… -amatista saco de su espalda una calavera rara-

Perla: nooo… -perla golpea la calavera y la pisa destruyéndola en mil pedazos- ESTAS LOCA ESO ES PELIGROSO!

Steven: perla vamos solo es un poco de diversión y adivinen…

G, P, A: que?

Steven: MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

Perla: oh si, mañana cumples tus 12 años –dijo con una sonrisa-

Garnet: qué tal si para celebrar vamos a la gran dona? –dijo con su tono serio-

A ,S: siiii! –dijeron amatista y Steven contentos-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Steven estaba durmiendo y después sintió que alguien le meneaba de forma suave. Abrió los ojos y vio a perla , amatista y garnet con unas cajas de regalos envueltos.

Perla: feliz cumpleaños Steven –dijo contenta la cristal gems-

Garnet: como amaneció el cumpleañero hoy –dijo garnet con una leve sonrisa-

Amatista: felicidades amigo –dijo feliz la más baja-

Steven: bien y muy contento –dijo con voz melodiosa aquel chico-

Perla: me alegro mucho. Quieres abrir tus regalos? –dijo perla con brillo especial en sus ojos azules-

Steven: si! –grito con toda su fuerza y estrellas brillantes en sus ojos marrones oscuros-

Perla, garnet y amatista les dieron sus regalos al cristal gems más joven el muchacho arranco el envoltorio de las cajas y esto tenia: el de perla: la película del espadadinchi VI. El de garnet: unos guanteletes de hierro pintado de rosa. Y el de amatista: una laptop nueva

Steven: wow chicas las adoro son los mejores regalos que me han dado –dijo feliz el joven chico-

Perla: me da gusto saber que te gusto nuestros regalos

Amatista: si pero el mío esta mejor –dijo con orgullo la más baja-

Steven: perla como conseguiste esta película si todavía no ha salido en esta ciudad? –dijo fascinado el joven-

Perla: tengo contactos

Steven: las amo chicas! –dijo feliz el cumpleañero-

Perla: yo también te amo Steven –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas azules-

CONTINUARA…

**BUENO CHICOS HASTA AQUÍ DEJO EL CAPITULO 1 SI VEN QUE ALGO VA MAL ME AVISAN Y TRATARE DE MEJORAR TODO**

**LO QUE PUEDA QUE PASARA CON ESE AMOR DE AMIGOS? ABRA ALGUIEN QUE TRATE DE DESAPARECER DEL CAMINO A STEVEN? ESO LO SABREMOS MAS ADELANTE GRACIAS POR LEER**

**:D**


	2. yo te veo pero tu me ves?

_HOLA AMIGOS MIOS HE VUELTO Y CON LA CONTINUACION DE ESTO WOW DOS CAPITULOS EN 1 DIA WOW BIEN AQUÍ VA HABER MÁS ACCION Y NO PARA LOS MALPENSADOS NO ESA CLASE DE ACCION BUENO AQUÍ VA…_

_**CAPITULO 2:**__ YO TE VEO PERO TU ME VES?_

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

_Steven: las amo chicas –dijo el cumpleañero-_

_Perla: yo también te amo Steven –dijo con las mejillas sonrojas azules-_

_AHORA NORMAL:_

_Steven: mmm garnet ayer… -el joven cristal gems fue interrumpido por la líder-_

_Garnet: te iba a decir que te fueras vistiendo para ir –dijo seria la líder-_

_Steven: a. ok_

_Dicho esto el joven aprendiz se bañó, vistió, cepillo y bajo para encontrar a sus maestras y amigas sentadas en el sofá esperándolo…_

_Steven: ya estoy listo!_

_Amatista: wow amigo estas más alto! –dijo sorprendida la cristal gems más baja-_

_Perla: es cierto estas como unos 10 cm más alto! –respondió siempre astuta la más alta perla-_

_Steven: jeje les parece?. Yo me veo igual –negó el muchacho-_

_Garnet: eso es normal… -dijo con sonrisa la líder-_

_Poco después de terminar esa conversación se dedicaron a caminar sin más a la gran dona quien al llegar les atendió Lars…_

_Lars: ohh pero si es el mocoso y sus amigas! –dijo burlonamente aquel adolescente-_

_Steven: no me molestes simplemente danos unas donas de chocolate y nos largaremos lo más pronto posible –respondió con un poco de furia el joven cristal gems-_

_Sandie: hola chicos que necesitan –dijo alegre la joven empleada- a y por cierto feliz cumpleaños Steven_

_Steven: gracias, sandie –dijo con un toco de felicidad aquel joven-_

_Garnet: danos unas 13 donas por favor –dijo con tranquilidad aquella mujer haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado hace rato-_

_Sandie: 13 donas saliendo –dijo en broma la joven adolescente-_

_Amatista: increíble Steven jamás te he visto así -dijo sorprendida la cristal gems morada-_

_Steven: y espero que no lo vuelvas a ver –dijo con seriedad Steven-_

_En ese instante a amatista la sonrisa se le borro de la cara, no era normal ver así a Steven perla estaba incrédula y garnet haciéndose la de oídos sordos poco después las donas salieron y se fueron._

_P.V.O STEVEN:_

_Estaba tan molesto por la actitud de Lars que no aguante las ganas de gritarle al llegar a casa León se me lanzo encima lamiéndome la cara a lo cual no pude evitar reírme nos comimos las donas pero después el suelo empezó a temblar odios no pude evitar los nervios de la nada había salido un monstruo no pude evitar dar un pequeño grito perla me lanzo hacia atrás después sacaron sus armas. Estaba completamente desorientado, no sabía si salir corriendo o esperar a que me dieran instrucciones pero en eso paso lo último._

_Garnet: STEVEN. VETE AL LA CASA Y ENCIERRATE. NO LE ABRAS A NADIE! –me dijo garnet yo solo atine a hacerle caso-_

_Perla: STEVEN… METE A LEÓN A LA CASA ESTARA A SALVO HAY! –me grito perla asustada-_

_No podía soportar temblar en medio camino a casa… me caí mire para atrás y vi una piedra me levante y seguí corriendo, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Aunque de hecho si dependía llegue a las afueras de mi casa, el templo con león atrás mío y abrí la puerta y león paso y después yo… solo cerré toda forma de entrada y salida del templo subí a mi cuarto con león y nos pusimos debajo de mi cama pero después algo dentro de mi hablo._

_Me dijo: Steven… debes pelear. Pelear por tu vida, por la de tus amigos, por la de todos. Salí de mi cama con león._

_Steven: león –dije con voz seca a lo cual león mi amigo, mi mascota solo me miro- vamos…a pelear._

_Dije y los dos salimos corriendo de la casa mi gema empezó a brillar y de ella salió una espada de cuarzo rosada no me importo y de ella invoque mi escudo estaba bien armado: un león rosado grande con poderes. Una espada, un escudo que más necesitaba… solo a mis amigas._

_Llegue a donde perla, amatista y garnet peleaban furtivamente pero no daba efecto sus ataques. Yo solo salte de mí león y me aproxime a la escena a la cual quede horrorizado. Perla, mi amiga la habían herido y se fue a su gema. Después amatista y para peor… garnet. La más fuerte había sido mandada a su gema solo atine a gritar y golpee el suelo._

_Steven: GARNET, AMATISTA, PERLAAAA ESPERENME –grite furioso-_

_Me tire a la arena a recoger a perla, garnet y amatista y meterlas en mi bolsillo con toda mi fuerza me le tire al demonio encima y le di batalla era bueno pero no tanto. Solo con 20 golpes de mi espada y escudo lo mataron león me llevo devuelta a casa y yo saque a perla, garnet y amatista de mi bolsillo y las puse en el sofá yo te veo pero tú me ves dicho esto yo solo atine a desmallarme… _

_CONTINUARA…_

_**AAHHHH VEN QUE SI QUEDO BIEN? SOLO CON ESFUERZO SE PUEDE TODO LOS DEJARE CON LA INTRIGA DE QUE PASO DESPUES PERO SERA MAÑANA FELIZ NOCHE A TODOS :D**_


	3. la sangre del corazón

**HOLA AMIGOS AQUÍ CON EL 3 CAPITULO WOW E VISTO QUE TENGO MUCHAS VISITAS A SI QUE TRATARE DE CONTINUAR LO MÁS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER Y CONTINUO…**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

_Steven: yo te veo, pero tú me ves? -Dicho esto solo atine a desmallarme-_

_**CAPITULO 3: LA SANGRE DEL CORAZON**_

_**3 MESES DESPUES:**_

_P.V.O Steven:_

_Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que garnet, perla y amatista se fueron a sus gemas estoy preocupado he estado solo desde entonces las extraño pero estaba cocinando y un brillo rojo, morado y azul Salió de las gemas y de ellas salieron mis amigas las lágrimas corrían por mi cara y me les lance encima estaba feliz. Ni mi padre me podía contentar y desde ese entonces descubrí que siento algo más fuerte por perla algo más que amistad, ellas correspondieron el abrazo y fue duradero estaba más que feliz…_

_Perla: OH STEVEN. TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO –me dijo perla entre lágrimas-_

_Amatista: NO PODIAMOS VIVIR SIN TI SENTI QUE IBA A ENLOQUESER –me grito amatista toda melancólica-_

_Garnet: era extraño no estar contigo –dijo seria garnet-_

_Steven: fue muy difícil vivir solo pensé que me habían dejado solo no podía soportarlo –dije con un rio de lágrimas estaba feliz y triste esas dos emociones todas revueltas-_

_P.V.O perla:_

_Dios estaba a punto de la locura. Mi amado niño al fin podía abrazarlo, besarlo, cuidarlo amo a ese niño estoy enamorada de un niño, sinceramente no me molestaba eso era una hermosa sensación ya veo porque los humanos se quieren de esa forma ya estaba deseosa de poder tenerlo en mis brazos y besarlo._

_Perla: oh Steven jamás te dejaremos solo, jamás nunca –dije contenta de poder ver a Steven-_

_Amatista: si y… -se cortó ella misma mientras olía el aire- estas cocinando? –le pregunto a Steven-_

_Steven: mmm si estaba cocinando pero no tengo mucha hambre –dijo confuso mi Steven-_

_Amatista: me la puedo comer? –le pregunto amatista impaciente aquella compañera mía-_

_Steven: mmm claro. Lo que sea para ustedes –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Garnet: Steven? Estas más delgado! –dijo sorprendida garnet-_

_Steven: mmm si es que cuando se fueron mi apetito desapareció –dijo algo triste Steven-_

_Perla: tranquilo ya volvimos…no te pasara nada –dije melancólica por tal razón que Steven dio-_

_Pero después todo se obscureció y apareció el mismo monstruo que nos atacó._

_P.V.O amatista:_

_Estaba comiendo la carne que Steven había preparado lo admito estaba bueno jeje yo sé el secreto de perla. Ella ama a Steven pero yo también y estoy dispuesta a dar pelea si es necesario. Ósea vamos Steven se aburriría de ella en menos de lo que yo eructo yo soy mejor que ella y Steven yo tenemos cosas en común vamos hacemos la pareja perfecta o no? Pero el cielo se obscureció y apareció el mismo demonio que me mando lejos de mi amado nada más y nada menos que ZALGO pero entonces…_

_Steven: NO DEMONIO NO VOLVERAS A ASERCARTE A ELLAS YO TE VENCI UNA VES PUEDO HACERLO OTRA VEZ –dijo mi niño sin saber a quién se enfrentaba aun-_

_Perla: NO STEVEN ELLA ES ZALGO! –dijo algo inteligente perla mi rival de amores-_

_Steven: quien? –se voltio ingenuo pero fue mala elección porque zalgo con un tentáculo le atravesó el cuerpo sus ojitos se dilataron, salían las lágrimas y la sangre en su boca y la sangre de su corazón no lo creía jure que estaba en un sueño pero no lo era-_

_P, g ,a: STEVEN! –gritamos todas llorando fue un dolor zalgo desapareció pero dejo atrás de el. El cuerpo de un niño y el fue mandado a su gema-_

_P.V.O Steven:_

_Dios mío fue algo tan horrible que sentí ese tal zalgo me había matado? No. No asumiré que no fue así. Asumiré que estaba durmiendo todo fue una horrible pesadilla pero al abrir los ojos estaba en un lugar obscuro oía lamentos como fondos. Y hay me di cuenta de que eran amatista, garnet y perla sentí que mi corazón iba a mil por hora era verdad eso o simplemente un sueño._

CONTINUARA.

_**NO SE SI ESTE ES EL MÁS LARGO HASTA AHORA PERO QUEDO BIEN. MUCHO SUSPENSO POR HOY XD ¿PORQUE ESE ZALGO QUIERE ACABAR CON STEVEN? ¿QUÉ LE HARA AMATISTA A PERLA? ¿LA ESCRITORA DEJARA DE LADILLAR? ESO NO LO SABREMOS HOY ADIOSSSSSS…**_


	4. solo una illusión

**JEJEJE ME ABURRI ASI QUE ES MEJOR CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA NO? AQUÍ CON USTEDES EL 4 CAPITULOOO**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

_Steven: es esto la realidad o un sueño_

_**CAPITULO 4: SOLO UNA ILUSIÓN **_

_Steven: no…no –grito Steven todo desesperado no sabía que ocurría-_

_?: __Steven –dijo la voz melodiosa de una mujer- Steven que te pasa, tienes miedo jajajajaja! –se burló la mujer del niño-_

_Steven: QUIEN ERES SAL Y MUESTRATE! –dijo con valor y temor Steven-_

_?: Creo que eso no será posible ya que estas un tu gema y estas ilusionando –dijo en tono de burla – pero te diré mi nombre…. ZALGO!_

_Steven: AAAAHHHH ES LA QUE ME DIJO PERLA! –dijo con miedo aquel muchacho-_

_Zalgo: sabes. Mientras hablamos ya han pasado 4 semanas y no queda tiempo para hablar así que adiós –dicho esto Steven brillo y estaba en su cama con una chaqueta manga larga rosada una estrella atrás una camisa negra y un pantalón azul con unos zapatos cerrados_

_P, G ,A: STEVEN! –Dicho esto las crystal gems abrazaron al niño-_

_Steven: es esto… solo una ilusión? –Pregunto confundido Steven- _

_Garnet: no Steven esto es la realidad –dijo seria garnet-_

_**3 HORAS DESPUES…**_

_Steven: amatista. Te puedo decir un secreto? –pregunto sonrojado el muchacho-_

_Amatista: claro amigo lo que sea –dijo con una tasa de leche fría-_

_Steven: mmm pues me gusta perla –dijo con la cara tan roja que hacía ver a los tomates albinos XD-_

_Amatista: QUE? –dijo sorprendida la chica morada a lo que tomo un sorbo de su preciada bebida y se la escupió a Steven en toda la cara. Bañándolo de leche-_

_Steven: oye…no era para que hicieras eso, sabias? –dijo todo empapado el niño-_

_Amatista: oh vamos Steven hablas enserio porque no tomas a una mujer menos seria que ella además ella es muy PERO MUY plana tan pero tan plana que hace ver a el plato de cortar verduras la cosa más gorda del mundo –dijo sutilmente y con una sonrisa amatista-_

_A lo cual Steven no pudo evitar orinarse de la risa…_

_Steven: si, si lo se pero ella me gusta así me entiendes? –dijo el joven entre lagrimas-_

_Amatista: si, si aja y yo soy wolverin –dijo en susurro en tono bajo para que no oyera-_

_Steven: que? –dijo confundido el joven crystal gems-_

_Amatista: no, no nada –dijo con una sonrisa más fingida que unos pechos falsos –_

continuara

_**lo se lo se es muy corto es que la inspiración se fue al caño X'P bien para la próxima será más largo lo prometo mientras disfruten y opinen dejen sus comentarios gracias por leer. **_


	5. la espada del amor

**HOLA AMIGOS E ESTADO DE VIAJE Y NO E PODIDO SUBIR PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_**Amatista: no, no nada (dijo con una**__**sonrisa más fingida que pechos falsos)**_

_**CAPITULO 5: LA ESPADA DEL AMOR **_

_Perla llego a la casa y vio a Steven completamente lleno de leche fue corriendo a donde estaba el y amatista y…_

_Perla: ohh. Steven no… que te paso? ( dijo perla____molesta)_

_Steven: eeemmm nada solo… amatista me escupió en la cara ( dijo nervioso el niño)  
perla: mmmmm AMATISTA! ( pronuncio entre gruñidos la crystal gems)  
amatista: oh… miren la hora ya es tiempo de comer (dicho esto se fue corriendo)_

_Steven: no te preocupes perla estaré bien pero gracias yo te am… (se corto el mismo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir)_

_Perla: que tu que? ( dijo sorprendida la más alta)  
_

_el niño solo atino a sonrojar perla agarro su espada porque presentía algo y oyó el grito de amatista ir corriendo hacia ella con una espada de madera. En eso amatista golpeo a perla con la espada en la pierna haciéndole caer_

_Amatista: STEVEN ES MIO! ( dijo molesta la mujer morada)  
perla: ESTUPIDA! DE QUE HABLAS? ( dijo sorprendida perla)_

_Amatista: SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE QUE HABLO (dijo esto y miro a Steven)_

_Perla salto y se le lanzo a amatista encima golpeándola con su lanza amatista le dio una patada en el estómago y se le lanzo encima con la espada pero perla se volteo rápido y rápido y la espada callo al lado de su cabeza ella dio un salto y mando a volar a amatista en el agua mientras rompía varios vidrios perla y amatista tenían hilos de sangre en la boca amatista tenia sangre morado obscuro y perla sangre azul Steven estaba escondido en su cuarto para no resultar lesionado era pura adrenalina pero en eso amatista grito…_

_Amatista: VAS A MORIR! (dicho esto golpeo a perla en la cara) _

_Y perla le golpeo en el costado_

_Steven: NOOOOO! (Steven grito)_

_Steven: YO AMO A PERLA NO TIENEN QUE PELEAR POR ALGO BOBO E INUTIL… como yo ( dijo triste el crystal gems más joven)_

CONTINUARA….

_**OK, OK ESTE ES MÁS CORTO QUE EL ANTERIOR PERO MAÑANA MEJORARE**_

_**LO PROMETO…ESPERO QUE A MUCHA GENTE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN LO QUE QUIERAN YO RESPONDERE.**_


	6. es esto amor?

**HOLA EL COMENTARIO DE ISAAC666 ME DIO FUERZAS PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA Y LA DE UN SHOW MÁS ESTABA BUENA GRACIAS POR LEER…**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_**Steven: YO AMO A PERLA NO TIENEN QUE PELEAR POR ALGO BOBO E INUTIL… como yo ( dijo triste el crystal gems más joven)**_

_**CAPITULO 6: DE VERDAD ESTO ES AMOR?**_

_Perla y amatista se quedaron en shock al oir las palabras del joven aprendiz. Perla se sonrojo y le abrazo…_

_Perla: oh Steven. Tu no eres bobo e inútil tu eres lindo y cariñoso yo también te amo pero… PORFAVOR BAÑATE ESA LECHE YA EMPIEZA A OLER MAL STEVEN! (dijo con sentimiento perla A EXCEPCIÓN LO ULTIMO ESO LO DIJO ASQUEADA)_

_Steven: mmm perdón perla ya voy_

_Dicho esto el niño se fue corriendo al baño ( que sinceramente no recuerdo si tienen o no) y se baño_

_Amatista: has ganado esta batalla. Pero no has ganado la guerra… (dijo molesta aquella crystal gems)_

_Perlas: ja… sabias palabras para alguien tan salvaje (dijo con orgullo perla)_

_Amatista: puede ser que Steven este comiendo de la palma de tu mano pero pronto estará a mis pies (dijo muy arrogante amatista)_

_Perla: si es que te hechas talco y además jajaja es muy dudable (dijo muy caprichosa la perla)_

_Amatista: no te quieras pasar de lista puedo ser lo que quieras pero siempre sere más fuerte que tú. Me oiste? (dij furica amatista)_

_Perla: lo que tu digas….pero yo siempre tendre conmigo a el hijo de rose que es el hombre que e amado siempre (dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro)_

_En eso Steven bajo y se fue corriendo quien sabe adónde y resulta y pasa que se fue a donde el diablo dejo la chancleta botada pero estaba con Connie (haci se llama mi perrita) y encontraron un bote de basura y tenían palos fluorescentes _

_Connie: Sabes lo que esto significa, Steven? (dijo con una sonrisa la niña)_

_Steven: ohh. Siii (dijo con una sonrisa nuestro héroe)_

_C, S: BATALLA LASER –dijeron esto con voz seria y se echaron en "batalla"-_

_Y Connie termino ganando_

_Steven: valla que eres fuerte –dijo sorprendido-_

_Connie: lo se…y dime ya te le declaraste a perla?- dijo chismosa la chica-_

_Steven: si y descubrí que me corresponde –dijo feliz-_

_Connie lo abrazo porque había encontrado a la mujer de su vida_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**BIEN AMIGOS ESTOY FUERA DE INSPIRACION PERO JURO POR MI TABLET QUE CONTINUO MAÑANA**_


	7. amor sincero

**HOLA CHICOS COMO ESTAN EN CASA DECIDI HACER ALGO FUERA DE LO USUAL EN ESTE CAPITULO ASI QUE DISFRUTEN…**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_Connie lo abrazo porque había encontrado a la mujer de su vida_

_**CAPITULO 7: AMOR SINCERO**_

_Después de eso Connie y Steven se fueron a su casa. Y Steven al llegar encontró a perla, garnet, y amatista sentadas en el sofá perla y amatista estaban con cara de enojo pero a perla al ver a Steven entrar su cara dio un cambio drástico una sonrisa y sonrojo se dibujaron en su cara. A lo que ella se paro y lo abrazo. Y miro a amatista con el seño fruncido y una sonrisa de victoria a lo que amatista se enojo más de lo normal y giro la cabeza_

_Perla: oh Steven, al fin llegas dónde estabas? –dijo contenta la crystal gems-_

_Steven: estaba con Connie teniendo una batalla láser –dicho esto empezó a recordar-_

_**RECUERDO:  
**__hay estaban… Connie y Steven en posición con los palos fluorescentes en mano_

_Connie: oh joven jedai (o como se escriba…no me acuerdo) no me vencerás nunca buajajajaj (dijo en su rol la joven niña)_

_Steven: jajaja darth vader yo te puedo vencer (dijo en su papel el niño)_

_Después hacían que tenían una batalla "cósmica" si se le puede decir así y después_

_Connie: joven jedai… YO SOY TU PADRE! –dijo en rol la niña-_

_Steven: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –dijo el joven-_

_Después Connie le dio un palazo fluorescente en la pansa (claro el palazo era falso)_

_Steven: wow eres buena –dijo sorprendido-_

_Connie: sii es que me gusta la película… mmm cuanto va durar este fanfic de verdad a la gente le gusta esto? –dijo la niña rompiendo la cuarta pared al ver y preguntarle al lector-_

_Steven: (voz baja) connie cállate no tenemos permitido romper la cuarta pared shhh –dijo pálido y en shock Steven que se dio cuenta que su amiga se comunicaba con los lectores-_

_Connie: oh perdón –dijo en estado de shock la niña al darse cuenta de su gran error-_

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO:**_

_Steven: y me gano –dijo sonrojado-_

_Perla: tranquilo –dicho esto perla beso a Steve en la boca dejándolo en shock-_

_Amatista gruño y garnet hiso que o vio nada_

_Steven: mmm bue-bueno me- me voy a-ah do-dorm-dormir –dijo con cara roja y mirando a perla-_

CONTINUARA…

_HOLA ESTOY MUY OCUPADA Y DUDO QUE PUEDA HACER CAPITULOS LARGOS LO SIENTO Y ESO DE ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED ME PARECIO INTERESANTE ASI QUE DIJE BUENO PORQUE NO HAGO QUE LA ROMPAN Y DECIDI QUE PERLA FUERA MÁS "DIRECTA" EN ESTE CAPI PERO BUENO A Y POR CIERTO ENTO ES LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA JEJEJE ADIOS AMIGOS…_


	8. diamante y esmeralda 1 parte

**HOLA CHICOS COMO ESTAN EN CASA, NO HE TENIDO INTERNET Y HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO EN UN JUEGO PERO ESO ES OTRA HISTORIA PARA COMPENSARLO PUES AQUÍ HAY MÁS CHICOS JEJEJE…**

**LES DEBO DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO SE DIVIDIRA POR DOS PARTES YA QUE ES MUY LARGO PE RO NO TANTO SIN MAS PREAMBULO EL CAPITULO NUMERO 8….**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_Steven: mmm bue-bueno me- me voy a-ah do-dorm-dormir –dijo con cara roja y mirando a perla-_

_**CAPITULO 8: DIAMANTE Y ESMERALDA PARTE 1**_

_A la mañana siguiente Steven se despertó feliz y garnet y perla estaban hablando afuera de la casa…_

_Garnet: perla no puedes tener una relación con Steven. Es un niño y además seria malo si su relación "aumentara" –dijo con tono serio y de indiferencia la líder-_

_Perla: garnet. Yo te respeto y todo pero yo lo amo y no pienso ocultarlo un segundo más –dijo triste la crystal gems-_

_Garnet: solo mira como quedaste por pelear por tu amor –dijo seria garnet-_

_Perla: lo se, y no me importa esta sensación es la que los humanos llaman amor y se siente increíble esto, esto es un amor prohibido –dijo con brillo en los ojos-_

_Dicho esto Steven salio corriendo al frente de ellas las saludo. Se monto en león y salieron corriendo_

_Perla: a donde ira con tanta prisa? –dijo extrañada la mujer-_

_Mientras con Steven y león se iban a donde Steven se callo en su cumpleaños hay estaba. la roca con la cual se callo brillaba intensamente el la agarro la sacudió y era una obsidiana_

_Steven: wow. Que hermoso –le dijo el niño al león con un brillo en sus ojitos a lo cual el león lo miro-debería ir y mostrárselo a perla _

_Dicho esto el joven se fue con la obsidiana en mano a su casa para decirle lo que había encontrado a su amor_

_Steven: PERLA, PERLA MIRA LO QUE ENCONTRE! –dijo alocado el niño-_

_Perla: que pasa Steve… -se corto sorprendida al ver a la hermosa roca- d-de donde l-la sa-sacaste?_

_Steven: mmm pues la encontré tirada en la arena y se las quería encellar –dijo nervioso el niño-_

_En eso llego garnet y amatista y se sorprendieron y garnet corrió a agarrar la obsidiana y la tiro lejos en el mar_

_Steven: O-O miro obsidiana –dijo con con la boca abierta el joven aprendiz- PORQUE LANZASTE MI ROCA LEJOS AL MAR!?_

_Garnet: es por tu bien Steven-dijo con seria la líder-_

_Steven: perla podemos pasear?_

_Perla: claro-dijo con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas-_

_En el paseo…_

_Steven: perla nosotros mmm tu ya sabes mmm tenemos una relación? –dijo nervioso y sonrojado el joven-_

_Perla: mmm pues yo. No lo se –dijo igual la joven-la verdad desde hace mucho siento una "atracción" hacia ti_

_Al terminar la frase hubo un temblor lo cual sacudió todo y apareció una electric skull y ataco a perla y Steven y garnet y amatista llegaron,_

_Garnet: Steven! –dijo en tono fuerte la líder-_

_Steven: QUE! –dijo igual-_

_Garnet: saca la espada tuya_

_Steven: ok –dicho esto imagino la espada y de su cuarzo apareció el mango clavado en el Steven agarro el mango y era una espada hermosa y larga-wow_

_Garnet: ahora fusiónate con amatista! _

_Steven: que!? –dijo sorprendido-_

_Garnet: has lo que te digo_

_En eso amatista y Steven empezaron a bailar y se juntaron y formaron un hombre gigante con forma robusta y muy formada una ropa tipo amatista pero con una estrella en el pecho y un blues jeans negro con estrellas en las rodillas y cuatro brazos y pelo corto era muy lindo y se llamaba Spessartina…_

_Perla: pero que demo… -dijo impactada la chica-_

_Spessartina: wow esto es cool –dijo asombrado Spessartina-_

_Garnet: Spessartina ahora fusiona tus armas _

_Dicho esto Spessartina saco una espada de cuarzo, un escudo de cuarzo y las junto y saco el latigo de amatista y la unio a la espada y al escudo formando una ballesta y empezó a atacar a el electric skull hasta acabarlo y cuando todo acabo se termino la fusión_

_Amatista: WOOW ESO FUE COOL STEVEN AAAAHHHH –dijo emocionada la chica-_

_Steven: si pero, QUE ES ESO!..._

CONTINUARA…

_**Hola lamento no haber subido lo siento mucho y que tal quedo bien para el siguiente quiero que me ayuden y me den ideas porque mañana abra nuevas crystal gems hipotéticamente solo dos hasta mañana**_


	9. diamante y esmeralda 2 parte

**HOLA CHICOS NO HE PODIDO SUBIR POR ESTAR PENSANDO EN LA ESCUELA PERO, COMO LES HE PROMETIDO AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI HISTORIA Y A LEER…**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_Steven: si pero, QUE ES ESO!..._

_**CAPITULO 9: DIAMANTE Y ESMERALDA PARTE 2**_

_Steven miro asustado y era un torbellino gigante en el agua y uno en el aire en el de aire descendió a la tierra y era una chica de pelo amarillo y buena ropa con una esmeralda en la frente, y en el torbellino de agua descendió a la tierra y era una chica de pelo un poco más abajo de los hombros marrón y ropa cool si se puede decir así, tenía un diamante en la parte trasera de la mano…_

_?: hola mi nombre es diamante –dijo seria la chica de pelo marrón – tenemos 14 años y venimos a atacarlos-dijo seria la joven-_

_Amatista: bueno, tienen la cortesía de al menos avisarnos –dijo con una sonrisa la más baja-_

_Diamante: ella es mi "amiga" esmeralda, tiene la misma edad que yo, no somos muy unidas que se pueda decir, pero…en fin. Vamos al grano_

_Dicho esto diamante y esmeralda sacaron armas de sus gemas y empezaron a atacar, pero quedaron en empate._

_Diamante: jejeje, somos más o igual de fuertes que ustedes porque somos crystal gems, pero yo soy una omega-dijo con una sonrisa llena de sangre-_

_Esmeralda: yo no puedo creer que hayamos quedado en empate, debimos haberlos matado, diamante –dijo molesta la chica-_

_Amatista: tengo una idea que tal si se unen a nosotros?- dijo con orgullo la baja-_

_Diamante: no es mala oferta –dijo con cara sadica la chica-_

_Steven: oigan, que es "omega"? –pregunto confuso el joven-_

_Perla: ha, eso lo explico yo: hace mucho tiempo los omegas y los crystal gems peleábamos juntos, los omegas son unos demonios poderosos de las sombras, tienen más poderes que nosotras, y son más o igual de fuertes que nosotros, pero por culpa de los "alfa" nos convertimos en rivales letales –dijo feliz de explicar perla-_

_Esmeralda: jajaja aun me acuerdo de cuando diamante, rose cuarzo y yo entramos a un castillo y unos gatos raros llamados "mogekos" nos querían violar –dijo en carcajadas-_

_Steven: co-conociste a mi madre? –dijo confuso Steven-_

_Diamante: que si la conozco?, ella era mi tia –dijo seria-_

_Garnet: eres prima de Steven?-dijo extrañada-_

_Diamante: el es hijo de rose? –dijo algo rara la chica-_

_Amatista: si –dijo extrañada la baja-_

_Diamante: esperen, con mis poderes de médium, puedo sentir un fuerte sentimiento en el aura de dos personas-dijo con rareza la joven-_

_Steven: yo estoy enamorado –dijo avergonzado-_

_Diamante: ha. Eso lo explica todo_

_Al terminar la frase de su pecho saco una espada de sombra y se teletransporto_

_Dejando atrás._

_Unas personas (o intento de personas) extrañadas._

_Steven: voy a ir a visitar a mi papá –dijo con una sonrisa el niño a los cual salio corriendo todo desesperado para poder ver a su padre y contarle todo-_

_Al llegar greg estaba limpiando la camioneta y comiendo unas donas de ciruela choco choco con lluvia de chocolate y sabores ramdom, greg estaba feliz ya que hace tiempo que no había visto a su niño, y Steven estaba muy grande y cambiado (si mal no recuerdan todavía tiene la ropa del capitulo 4) Steven abrazo a su padre y se sento en la arena para poder ver mejor lo que su padre estaba haciendo, un mundo de agua estaba detrás de el, un mundo místico y poderoso un mundo lleno de mounstros, hay es donde diamante estaba en ese instante… _

_P.V.O DIAMANTE…_

_Bien ese niño es hijo de rose no?, pues con el que podre tener el máximo poder si lo convenzo de que soy una crystal gems normal… no pienso hacerle nada malo. Pero lo necesito _

_Diamante: desde aquí podre encontrar a la gema de Zero…-dije ante mis sensaciones y vibraciones que me mandaba el aura de la isla-_

_?: que haces, diamante? –dijo una mujer asustándome haciendo que mi espada de sombra saliera de la nada-_

_Diamante: QUIEN ES, DIMELO, O SI NO… NO TENDRE COMPASION CONTIGO-dije ante un grito de amenaza-_

_Amatista: jajaja, tranquila, diamond soy yo amatista-dijo haciéndome enojar al decir mi nombre en otro idioma-_

_Diamante: no me digas, diamond. Que haces aquí? –pregunte sospechosa-_

_Amatista: pues te seguí, y eso es la pregunta que YO te hago a ti –dijo astuta amatista-_

_Diamante: lárgate –dije enojada-_

_Amatista: tranquila, omega, si te enojas mucho te puedes transformar en un lobo ayakashi –dijo con mala intención amatista-_

_Diamante: yo sé a la perfección lo que tramas… -dije enojada ya que la muy desgraciada me interrumpió-_

_Amatista: porque me leíste la mente? –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Diamante: si –dije con voz seca y firme-_

_Jajaja yo se lo que trama ella, quiere hacerme enojar para transformarme en un lobo ayakashi, porque nosotros los omega si nos transformamos en lobo y nos vencen, tendremos que darles un deseo, pero yo. __Le seguire el juego__…_

_Amatista: no te preocupes diamante te diré que quiero un deseo, solo para hacer felices a Steven y perla… -dijo seria-_

_Diamante: QUE, QUE? –Pregunte sorprendida a tal respuesta-_

_Amatista: veraz, me di cuenta de mi fatal error, y del mal y sufrimiento que cause a causa de mi egoísmo, y a cambio quiero compensarlo y pedir un deseo para que nada los separe –dijo triste amatista-_

_Diamante: lamento decepcionarte, pero no puedo darte un deseo… -dije con seriedad y voz seca-_

_Amatista: que?, porque? –pregunto asombrada-_

_Diamante: veraz, yo no soy la fuente de la felicidad eterna. Lo lamento pero no lo hare –dije seria, enojada y seca- sabes, yo no soy un juguete que pueden usar a su favor y placer._

_Amatista: bien, aunque sea déjame ayudarte –dijo ella con una sonrisa-_

_Diamante: bien, me puedes acompañar –dije fatigada-_

_Pasaron tres horas y amatista y yo caminamos por toda la isla hasta que amatista se cayo con una piedra negra… era mi amigo Zero_

_Amatista: AAAHH, la obsidiana que garnet lanzo –grito desesperada-_

_En el último segundo le arrebate la obsidiana, y cayo estúpidamente al suelo, y se me quedo mirando raro._

_Diamante: que?, tengo un mono en la cara? –pregunte con una sonrisa-_

_Amatista: porque hiciste eso? –pregunto atónita-_

_Diamante: por esto vine…-dije seria-_

_Amatista: que? –pregunto todavía atónita-_

_De repente la gema empezó a brillar y apareció…_

CONTINUARA…

:3… LES DEJE CON EL SUSPENSO?, PUES BIEN, PERDON SI HE TARDADO PERO YA EMPEZE LAS CLASES XD Y QUIERO SALIR BIEN… BIEN PARA MAÑANA EN LA TARDE TENDRE LISTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI… PERO SI NO LO SUBO MAÑANA, ES PORQUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO Y HE ESTADO ESTUDIANDO. BUENO HASTA MAÑANA…


	10. traicion de corazón

**HOLA CHICOS NO HE PODIDO SUBIR POR LAS "DIFICILES" TAREAS DE 1 AÑO, PERO TENGO TIEMPO PARA SUBIR ESTO, Y AQUÍ VA…**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_De repente la gema empezó a brillar y apareció…_

_**CAPITULO 10: TRAICION DE CORAZÓN….**_

_Un chico alto de como 2 metros, pelo negro con rojo, ropa azul claro, una chaqueta azul oscuro, ojos hermosos amarillos y pantalón marón claro y zapatos negros tenía una obsidiana en el pecho tenía un circulo dejando a la vista la gema del joven parecía un súper modelo el cual se le lanzo encima a diamante al verla…_

_?: diamante, amiga tiempo sin verte –dijo entre lágrimas el muchacho aplastando en el suelo a la chica –_

_Diamante: si Raimon, a te extrañe amigo –dijo feliz-_

_Amatista: mmm piensan quedarse acostados hay o qué? –Pregunto obstinada la gema más baja-_

_Entonces después de lo dicho los chicos se levantaron todos apenados y…_

_Diamante: amatista, te presento a Raimon Zero obsedían es un crystal gem mitad omega, como yo… Raimon ella es amatista gem un amiga de mi tía rose –dijo feliz-_

_Raimon: un placer –dijo con caballerosidad ante amatista solo para sorprender a diamante-_

_Amatista: el placer es mío –dijo seria-_

_Diamante: bien vámonos a casa. Será mejor que saque mi espada de sombra –dijo seria-_

_Amatista: porque siempre te llevas la espada de sombra –dijo extrañada-_

_Diamante: es que en el mundo astral existen, las larvas astrales que atacan al cuerpo humano o semi humano en nuestro caso, y para defenderme saco una de mis espadas más poderosas –dijo en tono serio para poder explicar bien-_

_Entonces se tele transportaron y llegaron sanos y salvos de la tele trasportación en eso Zero se le quedo viendo a perla y se sonrojo a lo cual perla se percató y se hiso la ciega, Steven se dio cuenta de que este individuo miraba a perla así que…_

_Steven: y tu quien eres –dijo serio y tono molesto el niño-_

_Raimon: mi nombre es Raimon Zero obsedían omega, pero me pueden decir Zero –dijo feliz pero sin quitar su mirada del escultural cuerpo delgado de perla…_

_Diamante: mmmmm –refunfuño la más baja al percatarse de la mirada de su amigo –_

_Pero al instante este dejo de mirar al cuerpo de perla y se puso a examinar bien el de diamante y luego no quito la mirada de la joven_

_Diamante: OYEEE!, ESTUPIDO, PERVERTIDO, PEDOFILO, QUE ME ESTAS MIRANDO, ERES UN HOMBRE DE 29 AÑOS RESPETAME! –Grito furioso y sonrojado al percatarse de la mirada perdida de su amigo-_

_Raimon: pe-perdón diamante, pero tu cuerpo es hermoso (demonios eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza) –dijo apenado el chico-_

_Esmeralda: pervertido _

_Dicho esto la chica agarro a Steven y se fue volando_

_Steven: WOOOW -GRITO EL NIÑO-_

_Diamante y Steven llegaron a la gran dona encontrándose con Lars y saide_

_Lars: wow, el niño a conseguido novia jajajajaja –dijo siempre burlón el joven-_

_En eso diamante se enojo se puso al frente de Lars y le dijo sutilmente…_

_Diamante: mira mindfuck desgraciado mejor no te metas conmigo y Steven si sabes lo que te conviene. Danos unas donas y déjanos en paz –dijo molesta-_

_Lars: o-0i bien… -dijo asustado-_

_Steven: okkkkkk ¿?! –dijo inpactado el joven-_

_Unos minutos después:_

_Steven: Y que es zero tuyo? –pregunto angustiado el niño-_

_Diamante: zero?. Nada solo un amigo, supongo –dijo triste-_

_Steven: supongo que sientes algo por el… no? –dijo con una sonrisa picara-_

_Diamante: que?!, claro que no porque lo preguntas? –dijo nerviosa-_

_Steven: tu tono de voz te delata –dijo sincero-_

_Diamante: yo…._

CONTINUARA…

_**Ahhh, les gusto, si lo se es muy corto. Tratare de mejorar no tengo nada que decir opinen sobre que piensan de los personajes nuevos y zero es mujeriego no se porque. Bueno… hasta la próxima :3**_


	11. imitation black

**HOLA CHICOS BIEN SE SORPRENDERAN PERO NO SE COMO SE LLAMAN LAS HISTORIAS QUE TIENEN CANCIONES PERO ESTE CAP LO TENDRA, ES MI CANCION FAVORITA LLAMADA IMITATION BLACK DE VOCALOID SI LES GUSTA BIEN SI NO IGUAL COMENCEMOS…**

_**PERLA: SI HE TARDADO ES QUE ME CASTIGARON POR CASI INCENDIAR LA CASA XD**_

_**ISAAC666: GRACIAS Y ME SIENTO FELIZ DE QUE TE GUSTE Y SI ES UN PERVERTIDO XD**_

_**BLACKOCTUBRE: GRACIAS ME GUSTA QUE TE GUSTE (OK ESO ES RARO) MI HISTORIA TE AGRADESCO**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_Diamante: yo…._

_**CAPITULO 11: IMITATION BLACK….**_

_Diamante: yo creo que lo amo –dijo la joven-_

_Después ya se hiso de noche y se fueron a casa…_

_**Torcida realidad**_

_**se vierte negra igual**_

_**y mi hipócrita corazón…**_

_Steven estaba despierto en la noche y decidió salir a dar una vuelta en la playa sin dejar de pensar en perla todo estaba negro quería arrancar su estúpido corazón…_

_**Me encuentro en la oscuridad**_

_**intentando escapar**_

_**pero no logro ya salir**_

_Steven quería sacar a perla de su cabeza pero no lo lograba. Mientras más la quería sacar más la deseaba… corriendo en media noche por toda la playa, cayendo de rodillas sollozando _

_**Siempre he querido**_

_**a tu lado estar pero**_

_**mis impulsos no me dejan llegar a ti**_

_**la brecha que divide mi realidad**_

_**está a punto de estallar!**_

_Steven: deseoso estoy yo de poder estar a su lado pero que puedo hacer yo, solo soy un niño_

_Amar y ser amado_

_mi locura son deseos de besos dulces_

_aunque sean aparentados_

_Mis emociones_

_sin sentido no me dan_

_más que problemas con mi interior_

_Y en negro comienzo a ver_

_La luna ahogándose está_

_nubes no me dejan ver_

_oscuridad hay por do quiere _

_Nunca podremos juntos estar_

_ambos deberíamos partir_

_conmigo ven no hay que temer _

_en el templo de perla:_

_perla: que me pasa, como me ocurrió este sentimiento tan hermoso ante el hijo de rose?_

_**Podré contigo**_

_**algún día estar**_

_**pongo mi fe en ello**_

_**y tu mano suelto**_

_**aferrándome a la idea**_

_**de que tu amor no perderé**_

_**nuestro amor no dejaré atrás**_

_perla: pobre e ingenuo niño, tan hermoso y lleno de bondad… será eso que me enamoro de el?_

_Apretado fuertemente_

_quiero ser abrazado por ti_

_la calidez de nuestros cuerpos es algo_

_aparentado!_

_Perla: tan solo quiero pasar en tus brazos la eternidad. Pero eso… pasara?_

_Si el sol llegara a deslumbrar_

_una molestia podría causar_

_de mi lado te marcharás_

_házmelo saber_

_Ya no hay sentido_

_y la moral está destruida_

_los castigos deberían ser para mí_

_Lo que tú dijiste al final_

_no lo puedo olvidar_

_en la gran dona con diamante:_

_diamante, zero: Pienso en ti todos los días de mi vida_

_quiero sentir tu hombro en mi abrazo_

_antes de que mi vida terminé _

_volveré y sin duda te encontraré_

_cuatro paredes separadas para cada uno:_

_zero, diamante, perla, Steven: La dulce pasión fantástica_

_que vivimos _

_todo lo que te dije era en realidad_

_aparentado_

_sobre la piel quedan las marcas imborrables_

_de una mordida y mis pocos recuerdos_

_se hunden en la oscuridad_

_desapareciendo _

_Amar y ser amado_

_mi locura son deseos de besos dulces_

_aunque sean aparentados_

_Mis emociones_

_y sentidos no me dan más que problemas_

_con mi interior_

_y en negro comienzo a ver_

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Chicos, no se ustedes pero a mi me ENAMORO siento que este ha sido el mejor de los capítulos si quieren otro haci con su canción favorita me los dejan en los comentarios. Claro si gustan chauuu**_


	12. el perro del diablo

**HOLA CHICOS BIEN LA CANCION ESTUBO LINDA VERDAD?**

**PUES BIEN QUIERO DECIR QUE EN ESTE CAP LOS PERSONAJES QUE MÁS VAN A APARECER SON ESMERALDA, FIRE EL TIGRE DE ESMERALDA, ZERO, STEVEN Y LEON e estado con gripe BUENO NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR HACI QUE PASEMOS A LA HISTORIA**

_**ISAAC666: GRACIAS AMIGO, PRIMERO VERAS USTEDES MIS LECTORES SI ME IMPORTAN DE HECHO SIEMPRE LEO LOS REWINED O COMO SE LLAMEN XD Y AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA (SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESO) YO SI LOS LEO Y LOS RESPONDO VE CUANDO ESCRIBAS REVISALOS Y VERAS QUE CADA PREGUNTA QUE TU ME HACES YO LAS RESPONDO AMIGO, Y ESTARE ESPERANDO TU HISTORIA A MI TAMBIEN ME ENAMORO ESA PAREJA (PERO NO TANTO COMO PERLA X STEVEN)**_

_**NATALY2002: CLARO AMIGA AMO ESA CANCION LA HARE CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO**_

_**1) ADEMÁS DE STEVEN Y PERLA USTEDES PUEDEN ELEGIR LAS PAREJAS, YO LO DEJO A SUS DECISIÓN **_

_**2) PUES ES BUENA IDEA AHORA QUE LO MENSIONAS **_

_**3) A SI GABY SIIII MI NOMBRE REAL ES AVRIL CAROLINA… O DIOS ME HAS DESCUBIERTO XD **_

_**4) POR QUE HISISTE DOS COMENTARIOS? **_

_**UN PLACER HABER CONTESTADO ESTO BYE.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIO**_

_zero, diamante, perla, Steven: La dulce pasión fantástica_

_que vivimos _

_todo lo que te dije era en realidad_

_aparentado_

_sobre la piel quedan las marcas imborrables_

_de una mordida y mis pocos recuerdos_

_se hunden en la oscuridad_

_desapareciendo _

_Amar y ser amado_

_mi locura son deseos de besos dulces_

_aunque sean aparentados_

_Mis emociones_

_y sentidos no me dan más que problemas_

_con mi interior_

_y en negro comienzo a ver__**.**_

_**CAPITULO 12: EL PERRO DEL DIABLO. (ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO NO ES PARA MENORES DE 13 AÑOS YA QUE TIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE Y RELACION AL RACISMO NO ES POR OFENDER, NADIE PUEDE SER DISCRIMINADO, RECUERDEN QUE ESTO SOLO ES UNA HISTORIA)**_

_P.V.O ZERO:_

_No lo puedo creer me he enamorado de diamante… claro los dos tenemos una historia juntos pero… haaaa soy un pedófilo, su cuerpo, su cara todo de ella me encanta, y perla también es una pedófila porque, que ella se enamore del hijo de rose? Por favor y esmeralda me a criticado todos estos años por llorar en silencio las ganas de confesar mi amor a diamante, los dos somos inmortales por nada moriremos a menos que nuestras gemas se quiebren jejeje_

_Zero: hola perla –dije sonriente a perla-_

_Perla: mmm hola zero –dijo como triste-_

_Zero: no sabes donde esta Steven? –le pregunte ya que necesitaba hablar con el-_

_Perla: si. Esta en la playa con león –dijo feliz-_

_Minutos después de vestirse, zero se fue a donde Steven:  
Steven: a hola zero –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Zero: hola pequeño. Necesito que me acompañes a la perrera –dije serio-_

_Steven: que? Para que? –dijo estrañado-_

_Zero: quiero comprarle una mascota a diamante –dije pensativo-_

_En eso esmeralda llego con su tigre…_

_Esmeralda: hola amigos que cuentan –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Steven: hola esmeralda zero quiere comprar un perro para diamante. Vienes? –dijo feliz-_

_Esmeralda: claro_

_Después fueron pero la tienda estaba cerrada…_

_Zero: esmeralda, Steven… tápense los oídos –dijo molesto-_

_A lo cual Steven y esmeralda se taparon…_

_Zero: HIJO DE PUTA! CABRON DE MIERDA –grite con enojo-_

_P.V.O FIN…_

_Esmeralda: tranquilo podemos ir a un lugar que diamante y yo conocemos –dijo la chica incomoda-_

_Horas después…_

_Zero: bien… llegamos a esta mierda –dijo el hombre aun enojado-_

_Steven: ahh zero no digas esas cosas! –Dijo el niño asustado-_

_Zero: yo digo lo que la mierda se me antoje enano inútil –dijo el chico de forma amenazante-_

_Esmeralda: no digas esas cosas zero quieres que le diga a las crystal gems? –dijo amenazante-_

_Mientras tanto Steven estaba llorando por tales groserías que le habían dicho_

_Zero: lo siento Steven es que estoy desanimado –dijo triste-_

_Steven: …HIJO DE PERRA A MI NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU PIENSES PENDEJO DE MIERDA! –dijo mega enojado-_

_Zero, esmeralda, león, fire: O-O´ _

_Steven: perdón –dijo con voz seca-_

_Esmeralda: mmm entonces a si aquí es-dijo seria-_

_En eso se acercaron a una jaula y había un perro rojo parecía un pastor alemán tenia colmillos afilados cuernos de toro puas en la espalda cola de león y garras desgarradores y ojos negros con puntos rojos y estaba grullendo_

_Steven, zero: AAAAAAHHHHHH QUE ES ESA WEAAAA MIERDA!? –preguntaron nerviosos y asustados-_

_Esmeralda: (valla es más grande que antes) chi-chicos les pre-presen-presento al pe-perro del di-di-diablo –dijo con tono nervioso-_

_Zero: qué carajo? Dijiste perro del diablo? Eso existe? –pregunto con miedo-_

_Esmeralda: si, rose peleo con el cuándo quería atacar a diamante cuando estaba bebé –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_En la última frase saco un hacha de su gema y reventó el candado_

_Zero, Steven: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritaron como niñas chillonas-_

_Zero saco una bazuca de su gema y ataco al perro pero nada, este último le di un cuerazo en el pecho y salió disparado para atrás al caer se oyeron huesos partirse y salió sangre de su boca dejándolo inconsciente, esmeralda le dio más o menos pelea y le sucedió lo mismo,_

_Steven del miedo saco una espada de cuarzo rosada y su escudo y dejo inconsciente al animal. Con su saliva sanadora curo a esmeralda y zero y estos llevaron al demonio a ciudad playa_

_Perla: donde está Lars, saide –pregunto extrañada-_

_Saide: salio con diamante y no se donde están –dijo igual-_

_Mientras con diamante…_

_P.V.O DIAMANTE:_

_Nuestras respiraciones estaban alborotadas, nuestro sudor sudaba por nuestros rostros, nuestros gemidos se mesclaban, nuestros cuerpos chocaban, ese monstruo nos estaba persiguiendo desde una hora y yo tenia que cargar al marica de Lars que estaba llorando después de correr y caerse y_

CONTINUARA…

Pingos mal pensados ya se que están pensando pero no jeje tengo gripe y hasta mañana (creo)


	13. el embarazo

HOLA AMIGOS, MIKA A RESURGIDO DE LAS CENIZAS (que demonios?) BIEN AMIGOS, ME DA COSA Y PIENSO QUE TODOS IMAGINAN QUE ABANDONE A LA HISTORIA, PERO NO! ESTOY CASTIGADA PORQUE REPROBE HISTORIA DE VENEZUELA (puto profesor maricon del coño) BIEN SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE TENGO FEISBUKFACEBOOK Y HARE UN CONCURSO, EN MI FACE HAGAN MINI CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y SERAN CAPIS EXTRA, IGUAL CON MI SERIE DIVINA REALIDAD DE MLP

CAPITULO 13: EL EMBARAZO

Después del dia largo de ayer esmeralda y zero estaban descansando ya que les costo mucho esconder a ese estúpido perro….

Esmeralda: tengo que decirte algo…. –decia mientras zero tomaba agua-

Zero: que?

Esmeralda: a diamante le gusta my Little pony la magia de la amistad –no pudo terminar ya que zero puso una cara tan epica por que se atraganto, el agua se le salio por la nariz provocaba tomarle una foto subirla a 4chan y hacer una creepypasta de ella….-

Zero: no mames JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

MEDIA HORA DESPUES:

Zero: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA UNA SOMBRA GEMA ASESINA RECOLECTOR DE ALMAS, Y SER DE FUEGO quedo conmovida por la magia de un caballo JSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJAJAJAJJAJA

Esmeralda: y estoy embarazada –con cara de are you fucking kidinng me?-

Zero: no manches, osea que pedo, cuando a que hora?  
esmeralda: larga historia – con cara de yao ming-

En eso aparece diamante con cara de que el demonio se le metio por el trasero

Diamante: TU ME LAS PAGARAS

Zero: creo que quede con alguien hoy y voy tarde, adiós –dijo y desaparecio-

Diamante: no tan rápido – y desaparece-

Esmeralda: dios…. ILUMINALOS! –dijo dándose un palmface

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CIUDAD PLAYA:

Steven: bien aquí estamos en JUEGOS MANIACOS perla –dijo contento-

Perla: aquí no es donde tu amigo mangle y tu juegan todo el tiempo?

EN OTRO UNIVERSO MUY LEJANO:

Twilight: bien mangle, ve con spike a carrusel boutique de rarit…. –no pudo terminar ya que mangle estornudo muy fuerte-

Mangle: perdón creo que alguien me nombro –dijo confundido-

Spike: eso es gripe

EN CIUDAD PLAYA:  
Steven: mangle desaparecio –dijo triste-

DE VUELTA EN PONYVILLE:

Twilight: entonces…. –mangle volvió a estornudar- OH POR FAVOR!

CIUDAD PLAYA:  
De repente aparece zero corriendo como una loca, en plan mapirosa digo mariposa

Zero: vallamos a la pajicueva yo sere pajiman….

Diamante: ven aquí escremento de pony modelista con pestañas postisas!

EN LA BOUTIQUE CARRUSEL:

Rarity: achu

CIUDAD PLAYA:

Perla: ok?

Pero de repente sucede…

Continuara…..

Esto a sido corto pero tengo mucha prisa, continuare mañana…. Adiós amigos mi Facebook nuevo es: pages/Mika-kagene/709909009122554


	14. cap extra: el padre incomprensible

HOLA AMIGOS MIKA VUELVE. PARA DECIR QUE AQUÍ TENEMOS UN CAP EXTRA…. ME LO MANDARON POR FACE ASI QUE COMENCEMOS QUE ESTA BUENO….

CAPITULO EXTRA: EL PADRE INCOMPRENSIBLE…

una tarde majestuosa en ciudad playa y perla y Steven estaban caminando en la playa.

Steven: hoo perla es muy relajante el caminar por la playa no crees- dijo Steven feliz-

Perla: claro es muy hermoso- dijo la gema de cristal sonrojada-

Steven: perla me gustas mucho –dijo Steven sonrojado-

Perla: y tu ami Steven te amo –dijo la gema de cristal-

Perla y Steven se besaron pero lejos de allí su padre los vio y….

Greg: ¡Steven pero que haces! -grito su padre furioso-

Steven: ¡Papa! Yo puedo explicarlo –dijo Steven asustado-

Perla: Greg pero por qué gritas me asustaste

Greg: Steven por que la besas

Steven: papa yo la ¡AMO!-grito Steven –

Greg: ¿¡como!?-grito su padre confundido por los hechos-

Greg: tú no puedes amarla no es correcto además es mucho mayor que tu demasiado

Perla: Greg como puedes decir eso yo lo amo y el a mi también y además que importa mi edad paso lo mismo contigo y con rose ella también era mucho mayor que tu y aun así la amabas no? Greg: sí pero era diferente además Steven es solo un niño

Greg: Steven te prohíbo estar con perla ve de regreso al auto-lavado ahora mismo!

Steven: pero papa no puedes hacerme esto –dijo Steven-

Greg: claro que puedo soy tu padre –dijo su padre enojado-

Steven se fue corriendo de la playa hacia el auto-lavado de su padre

Greg: lo siento perla pero no puedes acercarte a mi hijo –

dijo Greg con tono de seriedad- Perla: no puedes hacer eso Greg

Greg: lo siento perla pero ya está hecho Cambiando de escena Steven está llorando en la oficina del auto-lavado

Steven: porque me pasa esto, porque mi padre no comprende mi amor por perla –dijo Steven muy triste-

en eso llega su padre

Greg: hijo, Steven no llores lo tuyo con perla simplemente no puede ser son muy diferentes Steven: no importa papa yo la amo mucho

Greg: Steven no puedes amarla eres tan solo un niño y ella bueno ella es mayor y aparte no es de este mundo ella es una gema, mira qué te parece Connie ella es de tu edad y es humana

Steven: si papa pero yo no amo ha Connie yo quiero a perla

Greg: Steven

Steven: papa por favor!

Greg: yo no entiendo cómo puedes amarla si solo eres un niño

Steven: NO papa ya no soy un niño pequeño soy un hombre ya –dijo Steven enojado-

Greg: Steven no lo eres –dijo Greg entre lágrimas-

Steven sorprendido por el llanto de su padre se calmo y dijo…

Steven: papa lo siento pero es la verdad ya no soy un niño

Greg: hijo te quiero

Steven: yo también papa y si me quieres me dejaras estar con perla por favor

Greg: está bien hijo lo siento es que todavía te veo como un niño pero ya no es así

Steven: gracias papa eres el mejor y te quiero –dijo Steven muy feliz-

Greg: no Steven gracias a ti por a serme ver que ya no eres un niño pequeño

En la mañana siguiente en el templo…

Steven: perla, perla oye mi papa me dijo que puedo estar contigo

Perla: hoo Steven eso es muy bueno ayer me preocupe mucho pensé que tu padre te separaría de mi

Steven: no mi papa por fin comprendió que ya no soy un niño y que puedo a ser mi vida solo.

FIN.

Aquí termina el cap de

David muchas gracias amigo…. Tu cap me gusto bastante ADIOS CHAO CHAO


	15. Desastres colosales

HOLA UNIVERSO! MIKA KAGENE HA VUELTO DESPUES DE TANTO, PERDON PERO HE ESTADO DEMASIADO OCUPADA Y NO PARA MENOS, PORQUE ESTOY DISEÑANDO UN JUEGO DE ESTE FANFIC! MUY BIEN, TENGO QUE PEDIRLES DISCULPAS POR MI AUSENCIA PERO QUE MAS DA? YA LLEGUE Y DEBEMOS EMPEZAR.

CAPITULO 14: DESASTRE COLOSAL

En el capitulo anterior:

Perla: ok?

Pero de repente sucede…

Capitulo actual:

El suelo se comienza a mover desenfrenadamente y el cielo se oscurece en un tenue color carmesí oscuro, se empiezan a oir susurros y donde se encontraba zero y diamante corriendo se abre un portal haciéndolos caer bruscamente en el suelo.

Diamante: p-pero que demonios?! -dijo algo aturdida-

Zero: que podría salir mal? -dijo adolorido-

Diamante: NO LO DIGAS EN VOZ ALTA! -dijo furiosa acentandole un golpe seco en la nuca-

Zero: porque?! -dijo an estado K.O-

Del portal sale un niño como de 8 años, tenia la piel palida, ropa antigua, un yo-yo rojo en la mano, el pelo corte "honquito" mitad blanco, mitad negro. Miraba fijamente a Steven.

¿?- vengo a anunciar su destrucción, muerte y sufrimiento a la raza humana, el fin a llegado, ZALGO va a acabar con la patética vida de este universo, el aguarda en otra dimensión esperando que la locura los posea a todos -dijo con tono neutro-

Perla: QUIEN ERES?! -dijo sacando su lanza-

¿?: yo? Ja… yo soy Jr. Pero me pueden llamar -dijo sonriendo-

S,P,Z,D: ? -dijeron todos petrificados-

En eso el niño se transforma en un ser amorfo del tamaño de zero, mitad blanco, mitad negro, con muchos ojos rojos

Da un grito terrorífico propio de un demonio atormentado

Y del portal salen muchos tentáculos negro enormes, 7 bocas, 6 hablando idiomas distintos y la ultima callaba, se podía sentir la agonía en la sangre.

Garnet: que esta ocurriendo aquí?! -dijo llegando con amatista y esmeralda-

Steven: GARNET, AYUDA! -dijo tembloroso-

Garnet: en seguid…. -no pudo ni terminar porque diamante se lanzo a la bestia-

Sacando su espada de cristal corrió a atacar a pero este le lanzo un zarpaso muy fuerte directo a la gema y la desestabilizo y la mando a su gema, en esta se formo una grieta.

Todos: AHHH! -todos se quedaron en shock-

Steven salio corriendo directo a diamante, la agarro y se fue corriendo a la casa

Amatista: CORRE STEVEN! NOSOTROS PELEAREMOS! -dijo sacando su latigo-

Y todos se lanzaron a el ataque, mientras que Steven se perdia a la vista.

Minutos mas tarde, Steven llego nefastamente a la casa de playa y empezó a ponerse paranoico

Steven: OH NO, QUE VOY A HACER? QUE VOY A HACER?

En eso miro el cuadro de su madre

Steven: MAMA! PORFAVOR! AYUDAME!

En eso alguien toca la puerta y Steven sale a ver quien es y de repente…

¿?: HOLA! MUCHO GUSTO! MI NOMBRE ES GARRY DIAMANTE, SOY EL HERMANO MAYOR DE DIAMANTE Y VENGO A AYUDARLA -dijo con una tranquilidad y una sonrisa impropia de la situación y se empezó a acercar a diamante-

Era un joven alto, de pelo blanco, ojos celestes, piel palida, ropa muy elegante, parecía un pobre diablo

Mientras Steven estaba estupefacto garry saco una botella con un liquido celeste brillante y lo rego en diamante. Esta empezó a brillar y se transformo en la forma humana de nuevo.

Diamante: QUE HACES AQUÍ?! -dijo nerviosa-

Garry: pos que quise venir a saludar!. Oh no puedo?

Diamante: déjame ver. NO!

Steven: el es tu hermano?

Diamante: que no es obvio?

Steven: pos si pero… solo quería preguntar. -dijo con una risa nerviosa-

Garry: que me cuentas hermanita?

Diamante: que mientras nosotros nos echamos aire los demás se están posiblemente muriendo!

Steven: si es verdad! Debemos irnos!

Garry: yo los llevo!

Dicho esto garry se transformo en un lobo blanco enorme.

Steven: este dia no puede ser mas normal?

Diamante: descríbeme tu definición de normal -dijo con cara seria-

Steven: ok buen punto, vámonos

Dicho esto montaron encima de garry

Garry lobo: bienvenidos a aereolineas terrestes (ironias de garry. Pronto le tomaran el truco) de garry, abrochence los cinturones y apaguen los teléfonos, va a haber mucha turbulencia

Y de repente empezó a correr a una velocidad luz y mientras steven y diamante se estaban desmembrando por la fuerza del viento, garry iba de lo mas feliz en la vida corriendo y para y los dos salen disparados

Garry lobo: gracias, vuelvan pronto!

Diamante: mira hay esta!

Todos estaban en el suelo casi muertos y quejándose demasiado

Zero: STEVEN. DIAMANTE…. AYUDA…

Esmeralda: QUE DEMONIOS HACE GARRY AQUÍ?

Perla: STEVEN… AUXILIO!

: están preparados para morir?

Steven: no si podemos evitarlo!

Entonces diamante, Steven sacaron sus armas y entre ellos y garry atacaron a . zarpasos, sangre, heridas, todo se veía hay y para finalizar Steven le clava la espada en el pecho a

: esto no acaba aquí….

Steven: lo se… solo atraso lo inremediable

Y steven entierra a fondo la espada y desaparece y todo empieza a volver a la normalidad.

Diamante: RAPIDO! DEBEMOS AYUDAR A TODOS!

Entre diamante y Steven montaron a todos encima de garry y se fueron a la casa a sanarlos a todos y a buscar explicaciones y planes.

CONTINUARA…

MIREN. SE LO CORTO QUE ESTA ESTO, PERO YA SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA Y QUIERO DORMIR, MAÑANA CONTINUARE CON ESTO QUE CREANME SERA MAS INTEREZANTE JAJAJA. ADIOS!


	16. el inicio de una guerra

**¿HOLA, COMO ESTAN? SE QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ESTUVO BASTANTE CORTO, PERO TRATARE DE ARREGLAR ESO. ME DI CUENTA QUE HAY UNA PALABRA QUE EN CADA PARRAFO DESAPARECIO, BUENO, ESA PALABRA ERA JR. BEAST Y SI HABIA ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS ES PORQUE NO ESTABA EN MIS 4 SENTIDOS, BIEN. CREO QUE DEBERIAMOS CONTINUAR.**

**CAPITULO 16: EL INICIO DE UNA GUERRA**

Cuando todos llegaron a la casa, Steven, diamante y garry se dispusieron a sanar a los demás, tomando más de 5 horas para llevar a cabo esa tarea, después de recuperar la conciencia y rehabilitarse todos quisieron respuestas a sus dudas.

Perla: ¡tenemos que hacer un plan de ataque AHORA! ¡No podemos permitir que ese engendro regrese!

Amatista: ¿pero ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Garnet: perla tiene razón: debemos encontrar a esa bestia

Steven: ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer? Debemos entre…

No pudo terminar la frase porque fue bruscamente interrumpido

Garry: ¡ESO ES LO DE MENOS! ¡Vine para avisar algo demasiado importante!

Todos: ¡¿QUE?!

Garry: ¡vine porque me mandaron de tropius para avisar que una nave se acerca hacia este lugar!

G, P, A, S: ¿tropius?

Zero, esmeralda y diamante se quedaron en silencio petrificados

Garry: si, diamante emprendió hacia una extraña desventura con esmeralda para buscar al príncipe zero

G, P, A, S: ¡¿cómo?!

A los omega se le dilataron las pupilas de los nervios y empezaban a sudar frio

Steven: ya va, ya va, ya va. ¡¿Acabas de decir príncipe zero?!

Garry: ¿si, dije algo que no debía?

El chico hermano de diamante que parece que sufre de un pequeño problema mental empezó a jugar con su cola como si fuera un cachorro

Garnet: ustedes 3 tienen mucho que explicar

Diamante: ok, hare un pequeño resumen. "nosotros vivimos en un reino llamado tropius que queda en el más recóndito lugar escondido de Italia, zero es el príncipe, llego zalgo, tomo la mítica espada kuramasa, destruyo todo, nos lanzó a algunos una maldición y nos fusionaron con gemas místicas, a zero lo degradaron a una obsidiana, la lanzaron hacia el mar que está al frente, nosotras recorrimos todo el mundo buscándolo y el resto es historia"

Amatista: ¡wow! ¿Entonces son italianos?

E ,Z ,D: si

Perla: eso explica los rasgos y el acento. Ya decía yo que se me hacía conocido

En eso suena que algo choca contra la tierra y empieza a temblar

Esmeralda: ¿que fue eso?

Garry: ¡creo que fue la nave que les dije!

Entonces todos salieron con dificultad y mucho cuidado hacia las afueras de la casa y encontraron nada más que una nave con forma de mano, esta se abrió y aparecieron jasper, Peridot y un hombre muy alto

¿?: entonces esta es la base de las "cristal gemas?"

Jasper: y Yuma, esta es

Yuma: ¿puede ser un poco menos respetable de lo que me imagine… entonces aquí esta la criatura llamada "Steven" que me mencionaron?

Steven: ¡SI! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

Peridot: ¡AAHHHHH AHÍ ESTAN!... ¡PERO SON MAS QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ!

Yuma: hola esmeralda

Esmeralda miro a otra parte temblando y diamante se percató de ello.

Peridot: ¿qué vamos a hacer señor?

Yuma: nada…. Realmente. No es un problema

Dicho esto, Yuma saco una bazuca de su gema que era un diamante rosado que estaba en su pecho y lanzo un cohete hacia los gems, pero todos lo esquivaron rápidamente.

Al fallar el tiro, hizo desaparecer la bazuca y lanzo bolas de luz rojas hechas con un guante de hierro hacia Steven, pero este activo su escudo y los paro todos. Después Yuma lanzo una onda sónica hacia esmeralda y ella lanzo una ráfaga de viento contrarrestando el ataque y evadiéndolo. Mientras se estaba preparando para el otro ataque amatista lo amarro y Garnet le dio un puñetazo en el rostro enviándolo lejos, después se dio cuenta que jasper y Peridot estaban congelados gracias a un ataque de diamante.

Yuma: ¿pero ¿qué?

Destruyo el látigo, agarro a sus dos aliados del cuello y los metió a la nave

Yuma: vendré pronto. Y no estaré solo

Y la nave desapareció

Los demás estaban exhaustos y se tumbaron al piso

Zero: este día no puede estar pe…

No pudo terminar porque diamante le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y lo noqueo.

Perla: gracias…

Zero: oye, esmeralda. ¿Porque el tipo de pelo rosado te conocía?

Esmeralda: no lo se

Diamante: si lo sabes

Esmeralda: ¿dis-disculpa?

Diamante: vi cómo te ponías nerviosa ante su saludo

Esmeralda: dios. Diamante, estas empezando a alucinar.

Garnet: chicas. No peleen. Ahora no. Entiendo que estén en una disputa y ya diamanté anda algo sentida.

Zero: ¿no le has dicho?

Esmeralda: yo…

Diamante: yo… yo ya lo sé. Los escuche hablar.

Esmeralda: ¿qué?

Diamante: sé que estas esperando un hijo de zero

A, P, S: ¡¿qué?!

Zero: mira diamante, no sé qué paso. Pero yo…

Diamante: no… no importa… terminamos.

Diamante se paró y se fue, los demás solo miraron como se marchaba

Zero: diamante…. No te vayas…. por favor

En el rostro de zero Steven pudo ver como una lagrima caía lentamente por la mejilla de zero

**CONTINUARA…**

**MUY BIEN, EL CAP FINALIZO, ESTE TIENE UN POCO MAS DE ACCION Y SIN EMBARGO EL OTRO CAPITULO SERA MAS LARGO, MUY BIEN, ME DESPIDO, ADIOS.**


	17. Alianza marcada

**HOLA, YA LLEGUÉ CON EL CAPITULO 17, Y ME HAN LLEGADO UNAS IDEAS PARA REFORMAR LA HISTORIA Y DARLE UN GIRO TOTAL A LO QUE POR AHORA CONOCEMOS, DIGANME EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ES LO QUE OPINAN DE AGREGAR NUEVOS CRYSTAL GEMS, NUEVOS OMEGAS, AGREGAR A LOS ALFA, AGREGAR NUEVOS Y MUY PODEROSOS ENEMIGOS. ESO LO DEJO A SU DISPOSICION, SI GUSTAN PUEDEN APORTAR SUS IDEAS QUE SERAN BIEN RECIBIDAS. ¡MUY BIEN… COMENCEMOS!**

**OPENING: TULULILA TALILA TULULA watch?v=lHS_rKcnp-8**

**CAPITULO 17: ALIANZA MARCADA**

Hay se encontraban Steven y zero en el mueble de la casa, zero estaba a recostado en las piernas de Steven llorando a mares por su ruptura con diamante

Zero: ¡¿Por qué?! No fue mi intención! Lo juro! Diamante! ¡Vuelve!

Steven: tranquilo, esto es solo pasajero… ya no llores

Zero: ¡todo fue una equivocación! ¡Tú estarías si te pasara lo mismo con perla!

Steven: pero ¿qué?... y tu como sabes lo mío con perla?

Zero: amatista me lo conto

Steven: creo que no quiero saber nada más sobre eso... haber. Entonces: ¿estabas de novio con diamante, tuviste un hijo con esmeralda, pero quieres seguir con diamante?

Zero: si, pero juro que no sé cómo sucedió lo segundo. ¡Yo no amo a esmeralda! ¡¿Esto no puede estar peor?!

Esmeralda estaba escondida escuchando todo, y pensó seriamente sobre contarle lo que paso…

Garnet: no desesperes esmeralda… todo estará bien

Esmeralda: ¡ah! Garnet!, como supiste…

Garnet: yo veo el futuro… haber, yo se la verdad esmeralda. Sé que el niño que esperas no es de zero

Esmeralda: yo… yo no quería que esto pasara. No quería herir a mi amiga

Garnet: no lo hiciste con intención, pero igualmente acabaste con una relación y con un corazón, posiblemente creo que debas hacer lo correcto… o ver hasta dónde llega todo esto

Esmeralda: quiero ver hasta dónde llega… quiero ver si las cosas se solucionan solas

Garnet: es tu decisión esmeralda, el desenlace de todo esto depende de ti.

Dicho esto Garnet se fue, dejando atrás a una esmeralda pensativa y confusa

**CON DIAMANTE:**

Diamante estaba caminando por la carretera que llevaba fuera de ciudad playa y se sentó en la cera para reflexionar un poco con ayuda de la fresca brisa, pero no contaba con que un espejo iba a caer del cielo y le iba a dar en la cabeza.

Diamante: ¡AU! ¿PERO QUE SANTOS ES ESTO?

Agarro el espejo. Tenía un diseño renacentista y estaba reluciente, era hecho de oro y plata pura, diamante se empezó a ver en el espejo, pero le agarro de sorpresa que en su reflejo apareció un vórtice y la succiono y el espejo empezó a brillar, lanzar chispas y después expulso a un chico de un metro ochenta, pelo marrón rizado, ojos celestes. En pocas palabras, una versión masculina de diamante

¿?: auch! Pero… donde me encuentro…

El chico se levanta dificultosamente del suelo y mira a su alrededor.

¿?: estoy en las afueras de ciudad pacifica?

Entonces diviso el letrero enorme que decía "bienvenido a ciudad playa"

¿?: esto… esto no es ciudad pacifica…

Entonces miro a sus pies y vio el espejo resplandecer y expulso a diamante

Diamante: p-pero…. ¡¿Que ha sido eso?!

Estaba muy aturdida, estaba sudando frio y temblando.

Diamante: todo me da vueltas…

Entonces vio al frente suyo, su doble masculino más alto.

D, ¿?: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Diamante: ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU? ¿DE DONDE VIENES? ¡¿PORQUE TE PARECES A MI?!

¿?: ESO QUIERO SABER YO!

Entonces diamante le trato de dar un puñetazo, pero este lo esquivo rápidamente

¿?: espera! ¡Vamos a calmarnos! ¡Vamos a hablar, aclaremos todo!

Diamante: b-bien… (no sé porque tengo una sensación de que zero dijo si esto no puede estar peor)

casey: ok… mi nombre es casey bastino, tengo 15 años y soy un omega

diamante: mi nombre es casimir bastino, tengo 15 años y también…. soy una omega, pero me conocen como diamante

entonces los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sintieron un chispazo en la cabeza

D/C: ¿tú eres yo?

Casey: ¡esto… no tiene mucho sentido! En lo absoluto

Diamante: esto es muy confuso, ¡las cosas simplemente se van distorsionando y solamente nos podemos amoldar a la situación! Esto debe tener una solución

Casey: ¡hay no! ¿Y ahora que yo estoy aquí que será de elipse y ariani?

Diamante no le estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto a casey y se le ocurrió una simple idea

Diamante: ¡YA SE! Vamos a donde Garnet, amatista y perla! Ellas nos ayudaran. ¿Posiblemente tendremos que realizar una desventura mágica para solucionarlo, casi siempre es así, pero qué más da?

Casey: mmm ok. ¡Vamos!

Los dos omegas se fueron corriendo hacia el templo/casa y al llegar vieron a Garnet, amatista y perla conversando

Perla: ¿oh, regresaste diamant… quien es él?

Diamante: él es mi…. Mmmmmm... no lo sé. ¿Mi forma masculina?

Diamante miro a casey buscando una respuesta, pero este solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que estaba igual que ella

Diamante: ok, no sé quién es él. Solo sé que se llama casey y salio de un espejo

Amatista: no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que pasa jajaja

Garnet: si, solo que ahora es con un omega jajaja

Casey: pero yo me estaba comiendo una hamburguesa

En eso salen Steven, zero y esmeralda.

Casey: ¡OHHHHH POR DIOS!

El chico estaba sorprendido de ver a zero y esmeralda

Casey: ¡pero si son ariani y elipse! De…. ¿Diferente género?

Esmeralda: ¿tú sabes de que habla este pibe?

Zero: no, pero quiero saber de cual se fuma jajaja

Esmeralda: ¿quién eres? Y porque te pareces a diamante? Jamás te hemos visto en nuestras vidas

Casey: yo soy casey, me imagino que vendo de un mundo paralelo o algo así, porque soy la versión alterna de casimir

Steven: ¿quién es casimir?

En eso casey señala a diamante

Perla: ¿te llamas casimir?

Diamante: si, mi apodo es diamante hasta que logre des fusionarme de esta gema

Amatista: aaahh la maldición

Garnet: es bastante comprensible

Zero: ¿espera… eso que cargas en la espalda es… la espada kuramasa de mi familia?

Casey: mmm no lo creo. Esto me lo obsequio la princesa ariani cuando acabe con parsee

Diamante: ok eso no los cuentas más tarde.

En eso se escucha un estruendo en ciudad playa y todos gritando

Perla: ¿que esta pasando?

Garnet: ¡no lo se, pero vamos!

En eso todos salieron corriendo Y vieron el disturbio. Hay estaba de nuevo Jr. Beast pero estaba al lado de una cabeza enorme de payaso con piernas y brazos

Casey: ¿ese no es clown piece?

Amatista: ¿ese no es quién?

Casey: clown piece y ese bicho raro son parte de la legión de Parsee

Steven: pero el bicho raro esta es con zalgo

Casey: y quien es zalgo

Perla: después aclaramos quien esta con quien, ahora debemos luchar

Jr. Beast: ah, pero si son los cristal gems y los omegas

Clown piece: ¡OH que sorpresa! ¡Es casey, es casey!... el que venció a parsee, jijijiji.

Jr. Beast: veo que esta en este universo paralelo

Perla: ¡los vamos a aniquilar! ¡No vamos a permitir que dos monstruos ataquen la tierra!

Clown piece: ¡cree que somos dos! ¡Cree que somos dos! Jijijiji

Amatista: que?

Jr. Beast: verán. Somos una alianza de demonios. Somos muchos. hora solo estamos inspeccionando. Pronto vamos a venir a actuar, pero mientras tanto nos divertimos con ustedes. Adiós

Dicho esto Jr. Beast y clown piece desaparecen, y dejan caer una nota negra y Steven la agarra

Steven: AHH… NO…. NO PUEDE SER…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Muy bien amigos, el capitulo llego a su final. Que opinan? Algo que mejorar? Cualquier duda o opinión déjenlas En los comentarios, gracias! Mika se va**


End file.
